full_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Categories
This is a page listing variants of Categories found on this wiki. 'Minecraft Hardcore Categories' Because of the variety of Minecraft Hardcores, they have been given their own section. If a Hardcore follows under one of these categories, do not list all of them that suit above. Aka if the Season was of a Minecraft Map, do not also use the category for Minecraft Hardcores. Those are for the base game of Minecraft. * Minecraft Hardcore ** Minecraft Map Hardcore ** Minecraft Minigames ** MineZ Hardcore ** Slaughter Hardcore 'Other Hardcore Categories' For all of the remaining Hardcores genres. Popular Hardcores are bolded. * ARK Hardcore * Castle Crashers Hardcore * CastleMiner Z Hardcore * DayZ Hardcore * Diablo II Hardcore * Diablo III Hardcore * [[:Category:Don't_Starve_Together_Hardcore|'Don't Starve Together Hardcore']] * Golf With Your Friends Hardcore * Grand Theft Auto Online Hardcore * Half Life 2 Hardcore * Happy Wheels Hardcore * Hero Siege Hardcore * I Wanna Be The Guy Hardcore * [[:Category:Killing_Floor_Hardcore|'Killing Floor Hardcore']] * Krunker.io Hardcore * Left 4 Dead 2 Hardcore * Long Live Santa Hardcore * Moomoo.io Hardcore * Mount & Blade: Warband Hardcore * No More Room In Hell Hardcore * Pac-Man Hardcore * Pokemon Mystery Universe Hardcore * Project Zomboid Hardcore * Realm of the Mad God Hardcore * Risk of Rain Hardcore * [[:Category:Roblox_Hardcore|'Roblox Hardcore']] * Sea of Thieves Hardcore * Shark Lifting 2 Hardcore * Shell Shockers Hardcore * SlendyTubbies 3 Hardcore * Spore Hardcore * [[:Category:Starbound_Hardcore|'Starbound Hardcore']] * Super Mario 64 Hardcore * Surviv.io Hardcore * Team Fortress 2 Hardcore * [[:Category:Terraria_Hardcore|'Terraria Hardcore']] * Tetris Hardcore * The Forest Hardcore * Torchlight II Hardcore * Trove Hardcore * Unturned Hardcore * Winnie the Pooh Home Run Derby Hardcore * Wizard101 Hardcore * Zombs Royale Hardcore Honorable Mention * Multi-Round :: For Hardcore Seasons that have multiple rounds play out through its entirety. 'General Categories' * [[:Category:Articles_with_spoilers|'Articles with spoilers']] :: Used for any articles that display the results of Hardcores directly, namely Series, Seasons, * [[:Category:Blog_posts|'Blog posts']] :: Automatically applied to any blog posts created by users from this Wiki. * [[:Category:Disambiguations|'Disambiguations']] :: Pages used to differentiate People with similar names or nicknames. * [[:Category:Episodes|'Episodes']] :: Pages that describe in detail the events that carry out through the episode of a particular Hardcore. ::* Jeffles MineZ Mini ::* Squidward * [[:Category:Goals|'Goals']] :: The goals of the Hardcore. Check the Hardcore Discord Server for more info on the requirements towards what Goals are shown on the Wiki. * [[:Category:Groups|'Groups']] :: Groups designated around creating Hardcores. Check the Hardcore Discord Server for more info on the requirements towards what Groups are shown on the Wiki. * [[:Category:Pages_that_need_episodes|'Pages that need episodes']] :: For pages that don't have an Episodes Table or are missing links to episodes. * [[:Category:People|'People']] :: People that are found in Hardcores or have some connection to the community. Check the Hardcore Discord Server for more info on the requirements towards what People are shown on the Wiki. * [[:Category:Series|'Series']] :: Series that have released Hardcores. Check the Hardcore Discord Server for more info on the requirements towards what Series are shown on the Wiki. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse